Crimson Eyes
by FQSilencia
Summary: When two new girls transfer into Amu's class, things seem to get more interesting. And what is the connection between one of the two new girls and the Embryo? OCxIkuto
1. New kids in class and a fight!

**_Helloooww!!! This is FQSilencia speaking!!! This is my very first fanfic, sooo be gentle okay? I love reviews, so if you love this story (or like it a little, doesn't matter) REVIEW!!! Hope you'll like it... I'll eventually post up pics of my OC's, just need to find the right ones..... oh well, go on and read!!! (ps: the lyrics in this chapters are from Skye Sweetnam, not mine.... and Shugo Chara isn't mine either....:( But my OC's are mine!!!!)_**

Amu is in class, looking bored as ever. The whole class talking, yelling, doing gags as noisy as ever and the teacher walks in the class.

The whole class falls silent and Nikaidou-sensei smiles widely.

"We've got two new classmates today, Come on in, Moon-san-tachi"

The door slides open and one girl with long, black hair tied back into a ponytail, a headphone (like those DJ's have) around her neck and skin as pale as moonlight walks in.

She turns to the class and opens her eyes as red as blood.

She changed her uniform, a thick belt riding low on her lips, holding her skirt down. Her shirt is pulled out of her skirt, the first few buttons open and a tie resting between her rounded breasts, and the front of her shirt is slightly over her skirt.

She isn't wearing the jacket, its just dangling on her shoulder, having a picture of a red butterfly sewed on the back. The whole class murmures about the cool-looking transfer student.

She still stands there, looking bored.

_'Maybe she has an outer-character like me!'_ Amu thinks.

Nikaidou-sensei looks strangely at the girl.

"Ar~e ? I thought there were two transfer students.."

The girl tilts her head and grins at the teacher.

"There are."

The girl looks over her shoulder and whispers something and suddenly a little girl shuffels from behind the other girl.

She has long, golden-blonde hair and big blue eyes, her hair is just loose, nothing in it and she wears her uniform just like its supposed to, except for the cute little pink bow instead of a tie.

All the thoughts of the guys (and girls) are the same: 'So cute!!"

Nikaidou-sensei smiles and opens his mouth to introduce them, but the girl with the long, black hair starts to talk before he could utter a word.

"The name is Silencia Moon, this is my twin-sister, Melissa Moon. We both lived in Amerika up until now and just moved to Japan."

Nikaidou-sensei smiles clumsily and gestures to two seats next to eachother, in the middle of the class.

"Take your seats, Moon-san-tachi."

Silencia walks to her seat confidently and everyone sees the red rose sewed on the back of her shirt. Melissa follows close behind her, holding the hem of Silencia's shirt tightly. They sit down and the lesson begins.

Amu glances at the new girls sitting a few seats further. Melissa is paying attention closely, but Silencia is sleeping! Nikaidou-sensei also sees this.

"Miss, Silencia-Moon-san! Would you solve this formula I just explained?"

Silencia looks up, eyes half closed and yawns.

"Sure." She says groggily.

She stand up and walks to the blackboard. Yawning widely and rubbing the sleep outta her eyes with her left-hand, she takes a crayon with her right-hand and quickly writes the formula with the way to solve it and the answer.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

Silencia goes back to her seat and lays her head on her folded arms. Nikaidou-sensei stares at the formula.

"It's correct......"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The bell rings and Silencia's head shoots up.

"Huh? Class over already"

Melissa giggles.

"It's break, Onee-chan!"

Silencia grins and scratches the back of her head.

Amu looks at them and stands up_ 'Not really in my character, but I cn try....' _She smiles and walks over to the twins.

"Hello! My name is Hinamori Amu!"

Silencia stares up at her for a second and Amu feels her heart clench. A smile breaks out on the girls face and Silencia stands up and gives Amu a hand.

"Nice to meet you, can I say Amu?"

Amu is taken aback and nods.

"Uhm... s..sure."

Silencia grins widely and tugs a strand of hear behind her ear.

"I'm used to call people by their first name, because I used to do that back in Amerika too..."

Nagihiko, Rima and Tadase join the group and Silencia welcomes them warmly. Melissa keeps hiding shyly behin her sister. Silencia jokes around and everyone quickly becomes friends with her. Suddenly Melissa speaks with her soft, sweet voice, her gaze locked on Tadase.

"You have pretty eyes."

Tadase blushes and everyone stares at Melissa. She buries her face into Silencia's back and clutches her shirt. Silencia grins at the blushing Tadase and explains:

"Your eyes are pink, pink is Melissa's favourite colour, that's why she likes your eyes."

Tadase nods in understanding and glances at Melissa, still hiding her face.

Rima goes to Melissa and taps her on the shoulder. Melissa looks up and the two super-cute girls stare at eachother. Melissa smiles shyly and Rima smiles back.

Silencia looks at them with a gentle look in her eyes. Silencia tilts her head and asks, grinning:

"Is it alright if I go outside for a minute, Melissa? You can chat a little with Rima here, okay?"

Melissa looks up at Silencia and nods. Silencia stands up and coolly walks out of the classroom. Amu, Nagihiko and Tadase follow the girl into the schoolgarden. Tadase calls ou to her, but she doesn't hear him. Her headphone is covering her ears. Her body is moving on the beat of the music and her lips silently form the lyrics. She walks a little further and takes off her headphone and unpluggs it. Rockmusic dances out of her Ipod and her sings and dances along, not noticing the guardians looking and listening at her from a distance.

_You got killer eyes and an ice-crem tongue  
We got things to do while we're still young  
So come along, come along, come along, I'll come too  
You got kissing lips and a pretty head_

We've got things to do before we're dead  
So sing along, sing along, sing along, I'll sing too

Nothing really matters but you and me  
You're my top request now don't you see?

She notices the guardians and smiles. She stops singing, but continues dancing, inviting them to join her.

She dances over to Amu and drags her along, skillfully making her dance. Amu is embarassed, of course, but Silencia doesn't let go and Amu begins to feel the joy of the dance and lets herself go. Silencia laughs out loud and lets Amu go, both still dancing and Silencia makes the others join too and by the time the bell rings again, the whole group is out of breath, except Silencia, who seems to be used to dancing for a long time.

After hours, the bell finally rings to mark the end of theday.

Silencia yawns and stretches out.

"Yay! Schools over today!!!"

The girl looks around,but doesn't see her new friends.

_'Huh? Where'd they go?'_

She shrugs it off and packs her bag.

"Who're you looking for, Onee-chan?"

Silencia looks up and smiles at the cute girl.

"Was wondering where our new friends are..."

Melissa blinks.

"But, they said that they were having a tea-party in the schools garden. Didn't you listen?"

Silencia shrugs and grins.

"I'm a little sleepy, so it sliped from my mind."

Melissa giggles and Silencia drags her away.

_**Meanwhile at the teaparty:**_

"Reeaaallly!? I wanna meet her!! Amu-chii!! Lemme meet her!!!"

Yaya jumps up and down. Ran jumps along and Pepe is taking a nap. Amu tries to calm her down, but she wont stop.

"Its useless, Amu, she ate alot of sugar today."

Amu sighs and sits down next to Rima. After a little while, Yaya finally stops jumping and sits down to. Tadase sighs in relief and begins the meeting:

"The X-eggs are increasing and we don't know why, we have to find out why and stop it!"

Suddenly Miki's pencil falls out of her hand.

"DID YOU FEEL THAT!?"

Everyone stares at Miki, she looks really tense. The other chara's also begin to act that way.

"Whats wrong?"

"X-eggs, alot of them!!!"

Ran points to the sky and the guardians see an amazing group of X-eggs fly by.

"That's the largest group of X-eggs I've ever seen!!"

The guardians that are able to, do Chara become and the others do chara change.

"If we follow them, maybe we'll find out why there are so much!"

They follow the X-eggs and see even more eggs join them and they finally end up at Easter. Something like a laser stands on the roof ofthe building and it literally pulls all the X-eggs inside.

"Yo, playing house again, kiddy-king?"

Tadase turns around and glares at the guy.

"Tskuyomi Ikuto!"

The guardians turn to the neko and get ready to fight. Ikuto grins and snaps his fingers. Suddenly the laser turns to them and traps them in a net of laserbeams.

"You're trapped nyao~!!"

"If I were you, I wouldn't touch the beams, they immediately blackens your egg and turns it into an X-egg."

Ikuto smirks. He walks over to the cage and reaches out his hand....

"What the hell is happening here?!"

Everyone looks at the girl who yelled that.

"It's Moon-san!"

Silencia winks at the guardians and Melissa smiles. Silencia glares at Ikuto and tilts her head.

"Are you gonna release them,or do I have to make you?"

Ikuto smirks and turns to the girl and he Chara-becomes.

"Lets see you try."

Silencia's eyes widen and she whispers to Melissa to stand a little further away. Silencia turns her attention back to Ikuto, grins and bites her underlip.

"Nice costume, mister neko cosplay sadist! Although.... the top is a little gay, don't you think?"

Melissa giggles and the guardians laugh. Ikuto looks like he wants to kill someone. He leaps towards Silencia, but she jumps away and smirks.

"Tsk, tsk, not very gentlemanly, aren't you?"

Ikuto keeps attacking her but somehow, he keeps missing her. She jumps, twirls, turns and gets down as if she's dancing. The laser turns to Silencia and a beam comes out of if, going straight to Silencia! She manages to dodge it, but the beam hits Melissa instead!

"Melissaaaa!!"

Melissa's eyes lose their shine and an X-egg comes out of her. Silencia stares at it.

"What the fuck is that?!"

Ikuto knocks her on the ground and smirks at her.

"That is an X-egg, it contains all her hopes and dreams, its now property of Easter!"

Silencia's eyes harden and she throws the guy offa her. She jumps up and runs to Melissa,grabbing the egg in the process. She sits beside Melissa and strokes her cheek.

"Melissa? Melissa, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

Melissa's face is expressionless and Silencia bites her lip.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I always wanted to be like you. Strong, cheerfull, brave and independant. But I've realised now that its impossible. I'm just Melissa, the weak little sister of Silencia. I've faced reality."

Silencia stares at the egg in her hand. She leans towards Melissa and hugs her.

"You can do everything you set your mind to and you know that. So don't dare to stop wishing, or I'll get mad!"

Melissa giggles and Silencia smiles tenderly. She glances at the egg and kisses it. The X dissapears and the egg becomes stands up and glares at the laser.

"No one attacks my sister and gets away with it!"

She runs to the cage of laserbeams and takes out a mirror. She grins at the guardians and puts the mirror into the beam, reflecting it to the laser and distroying it. The guardians smile widely and hug her, but she pushes them away, just in time because one last beam is thrown towards them and hits Silencia!

"Onee-chan!!"

"Silencia!!"

"Moon-san!"

Silencia falls on her hands and knees. An X-egg wiggels out of her back and floats around her. Another and anothr one falls out of her. The stream of eggs doesn't stop. The guardians and Ikuto stare at her. Silencia sits up and stares blankly at the sky, a chain of her own X-eggs wrap themselves around her. She tilts her head and her blank stare is locked on Ikuto, her mouth curls up into a chershire-cat-grin and she begins to sing:

"_Itty bitty, nitty gritty, polka dotted pretty kitty  
Bound to the sound get down, get down, down  
Itty bitty, nitty gritty, polka dotted pretty kitty"_

All her X-eggs turn white instantly and release her. She stands up and her eggs float around her. Silencia looks at the eggs and points at them.

"Is this normal? Having.." She quickly counts them "twenty eggs?"

Nagihiko speaks, because he's the only one who looks calm enough to explain:

"It's normal when one has one or two eggs, the most eggs we've ever seen is four and that's with Amu here."

Silencia wistles and grins.

"Oh well, a girl can never have to much dreams!"

The eggs go back into her and Silencia turns to Melissa.

"It's getting late, we both need to go home."

Silencia walks and waves at the guardians. Tadase shouts out:

"Wait! Moon-san! How can you know so much? How come you're acting so calm?"

Melissa looks back and shouts:

"Onee-san was always very quick to understand! And she doesn't get panicked, ever!"

Silencia smirks and looks over her shoulder.

"And call me Silencia, it's confusing if you call us both Moon-san. Silencia and Melissa is just fine! See ya tommorow at school!"

Tadase, Amu, Rima, Yaya and Nagihiko stare after Silencia and Melissa. Yaya looks at Amu and tugs at her sleeve.

"Ne, ne, were those the transfer students you guys talked about?"


	2. Follow Silencia!

"So we all agree we have to talk to M...Silencia-san, right?"

The guardians nod and Tadase stands up.

"Then this before-school-guardian-meeting is over, everyone can go to their classes now."

The guardians go their classes. Amu sits down at her desk and Ran, Miki and Suu sit on her table. _'I wonder where Silencia-san is...'_ The tardy bell rings and the door blasts open!

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

Silencia runs into the classroom, her eyes wild. Silencia is literally carrying Melissa. She lets Melissa on the ground and the twins go to their seats. Just as they sit down, Nikaidou-sensei stumbles in and smiles at the class.

"Okay class, today we're deciding what we're going to do for the school-festival."

The whole class begins to chatter about all thier idea's for the festival. Amu sighs, as if she's finding it troublesome. But what she actually thinks: _'Yay! I only hope I won't need to do something embarassing!'_

Silencia looks relaxed, as if it doesn't affects her. A slight grin dances on her lips, showing she's finding it interesting. Nikaidou-sensei claps in his hands and the class falls silent.

"Everyone with an idea, please raise your hands!"

Everyone, except Amu, raises their hands and Nikaidou-sensei sweat drops.

"T...This is going to be a bit difficult."

Nikaidou-sensei asks each student what they want to do and writes every idea on the blackboard. The last one he asks is Silencia. Silencia looks around and on the blackboard. _'Hmmm, a concert, a café, a play and a... cosplay contest? Interesting idea's~' _Silencia grins and stands up and walks to the blackboard.

"How about we do this all?"

"Eeeeehh?!?"

Silencia's grin widens.

"And how do you want to do that, Silencia-Moon-san?"

"Easy! A music café with a play! We'll put up a sign with the times the play will be performed and in between, there can be soft concerts, somewhat like background-music. And we'll make it a cosplay café, so the waiters and waitresses have to cosplay!"

The whole class begins to talk excitedly and Silencia smiles, satisfied. The day goes by with planning everything. The class is playing a 'Sleeping Beauty' rewrite, with Amu and Melissa as the Sleeping Sisters and Tadase as the prince. The bell rings to mark the end of the day. Silencia grabs Melissa's hand and the two go towards the door.

"Wait, Silencia-san, Melissa-san!"

Silencia turns her head towards him and grins.

"Sorry, Tadase, we need to hurry! See ya tomorrow!"

And the two walk out of the classroom. Nagihiko, Rima, Tadase and Amu follow them. The chara's go to get Yaya and maybe Kuukai. The two others quietly join the group and the guardians follow Silencia and Melissa.

They see them going to a huge mansion. Silencia walks with Melissa to the gates and then they part, Melissa going in the mansion and Silencia staying out, waving at Melissa.

"Eeeeh~?! Why isn't Silencia-chii going in?"

"I don't know, but maybe we'll understand if we follow her."

Silencia walks away from the mansion and towards a apartment complex. She goes in and after five minutes, she comes out, in different clothes. Black trousers with a red stripe on the side, a red top with a broken black heart on it and a leather black jacket adorn her body.

The guardians keep following her to an old is sitting in a tree, gazing lazily at his surroundings. Ikuto almost falls out of the tree as he sees Silencia going into a club.

_'Isn't that Venom Victoria? What is she doing?!' _

Ikuto sees the guardians. A smirk adornes his lips as he jumps from the branch and lands smoothly on the ground.

_'This is going to get interesting...'_


	3. Venom Victoria

_The smoky club disgusts Silencia as she opens the door. A huge fighting-ring catches the attention immediately. Silencia sneaks past the tables and the ring, almost invisible for the ones watching the ring, to the back of the club. _

The guardians are surprised when they walk into the club and are immediately greeted by a security-guard. His narrow black eyes glaring at them from behind the stereotypical sunglasses.

"You children are not allowed to enter this club."

"Why not?! Sile-"

Nagihiko quickly covers Yaya's mouth with his hands, cutting off her whining voice. The guard raises his eyebrow suspiciously. He takes a step forward, possibly to grab the guardians and throw them out of the club, when a dignified voice breaks through and halts the man's movements.

"They're with me."

The guardians look back and they see Ikuto smirking superiorly. Tadase grits his teeth, holding back his words, because Ikuto is the only way they can enter the club. The security-guard nods and lets Ikuto and the guardians through.

_Silencia opens the back door and enters the 'backstage' as it is called. A slender man with curly blond hair and twinkling eyes quickly walks over to Silencia and smiles widely._

"_Welcome back darling! A lot of the customers have been asking for you!"_

_Silencia smirks grimly and brushes past the man, walking directly to a red wardrobe. The man walks after her, chattering without an end._

"_Your performance is the best this club has seen, and I can know, I've been here since the start! Do you need help with picking your clothes, hun?"_

_Silencia shakes her head and picks a black leather top with a red skull on the chest, tight black pants__, adorned with chains and black boots. The man tisks at her choice._

"_You –always- choose such dark clothes! Black and red are the only colors you choose to wear! Why?"_

_Silencia glances at his face, her scarlet eyes meeting his blue eyes, her sensual lips are curved into a slight smirk as she finally talks:_

"_Because I am the Red Eyed Demon." _

Ikuto easily walks to a fancy table, obviously reserved for a high-class customer and sits down on a throne-like chair. Tadase seems like he wants to protest but Ikuto cuts him off.

"Come, sit. The show is about to start…"

_Silencia__ emerges from the dressing-room, her top wraps tightly around her bust and her pants clinging to her body. Her mouth is covered by a red scarf and her hair is tied up into a ponytail as always. She grabs a red cloak and slides it over her shoulders, slightly covering her clothes. She pulls the hood over her head, hiding her hair and shadowing the parts of her face that are still visible. She hears the voice of the announcer as he shouts her stage name and she slowly begins to walk to the ring, the spotlight on her instead of on the ring._

"_Here is the Red Eyed Demon!"_

Ikuto eyes the unfamiliar figure, noticing a glimpse of her well-curved body as she ascends the ring. The announcer shouts the name of the other fighter as he jumps smoothly into the ring.

"And here is The Beast!"

The one called the Beast eyes the Red Eyed Demon with a hungry look in his eyes. He releases his masculine voice as he taunts the Demon.

"Well well well, if it isn't Red Riding Hood… Watch out for the big bad Wolf now~"

The Demon smirks, unseen because of the scarf that covers her blood-red lips.

"And where might this wolf be? As far as I know, I have ripped off his balls ages ago!"

The Beast cringes, her words arousing his imagination. Fearing her, but unable to back off, because of his pride, he leaps forward and tries to surprise her. She quickly ducks and stretches smoothly and hits him right in the softest part of his stomach. She sidesteps and his body falls on the ground.

She calmly walks to the center of the ring and turn to him. He stands up, glaring at her. She tilts her head slightly, revealing her scarlet glare and he cowers in fear, together with all of the crowd who see her.

Ikuto watches the Demon and the Beast calmly smirking slightly as he realizes who the Demon is. The guardians stare at the ring, not able to see who the Demon is.

The Demon leaps forward and grabs the Beast, she quickly jumps on his chest and throws him on the ground. He coughs up blood and she hops off of him. She glances at him from over her shoulder and smirks. The announcer shouts out The Red Eyed Demon's victory.

"The Beast cannot fight, the Red Eyed Demon is the winner!!"

The crowd yells out is joy and anger, the ones who bet on the Demon smiling widely and the ones who bet on the Beast cursing the Beast for losing. The Red Eyed Demon calmly walks back to the room she came from and removes her cloak.

"Wonderful performance, darling! Are you sure you don't want to do one more?"

Silencia shakes her head at the slender blonde. He sighs and reaches into his pocket.

"Okay then, such a pity, I'm sure you'll be rich in one week if you'd be a fulltime fighter…"

He grabs a roll of money and gives it to her, she takes in and shoves it into her pocket.

"Here's your pay and a little extra. As always."

She thanks him and goes to her dressing room, to quickly change into her previous clothes, so she can return home, do her homework and sleep.

_The guardians return home, sad that they couldn't find Silencia. Yaya remains optimistic and suggest to the group _

"_Maybe we could ask her tomorrow!"_

_Tadase shakes his head and Nagihiko explains to Yaya:_

"_We can't tell her we followed her…"_

_Yaya nods understandingly _

"_That's true.."_

Silencia gasps and drops her cloak as she sees a familiar face only inches away from hers. Ikuto smirks and brushes a lock of her hair behind her ear. Her scarlet eyes glare at him.

"What are you doing here?"

His smirk widens, mocking her and showing his superiority. He leans towards her his breath brushing over skin and making her shudder.

"I can ask you the same question, Red Eyed Demon…"


	4. Yet another sleepless night

**_You guys, thank you sooo much for the reviews!!! I love you all!! Because of them I could bring myself to write another chapter! I'm on a roll! XD So keep on reviewing before I lose this drive! !!!!! XD And thank you DemonWitchCat (or Eclipse) for reccomending my story! ^^ _**

Silencia's eyes harden and she smirks lightly before she kicks between his legs. Ikuto's eyes widen.

"Mrow!"

Yoru rushes to Ikuto and lands on his head, worried, but helpless.

"Ikuto! What's wrong nyao~?"

He doubles over, helpless. Silencia walks elegantly to the wardrobe and takes her jacket. Her sensual, bloodred lips curve into an elegant smirk as she looks at Ikuto, still doubled over. He slowly recovers himself and stands up. He glares at Silencia and she smirks at him with a superior demeanor.

"I would quickly leave if I were you, I'm about to go and tell the twin wrestlers that their new boy-toy has arrived…"

Ikuto pauses unsurely, but then he sees a glimpse of something in her eyes and his eyes widen. He quickly jumps through a window and lands lightly in a tree, Silencia laughter accompanies him. Ikuto grits his teeth. _"This won't be the end, Red Eyed Demon…" _Yoru blinks confusedly.

"Ikuto? What did she mean nyao~?"

Ikuto masks his face, smirking at Yoru. He pets Yoru momentarily and jumps out of the tree.

"Nothing for you to worry about…"

Silencia leans against the wardrobe and sighs. _"This is going to get troublesome…"_ Suddenly an elegant melody fills the room. Silencia quickly grabs her cell-phone and answers.

"Hello?"

"_I need your help again this night."_

Silencia sighs deeply and frowns.

"Again? But I can't right now!"

"_I'll pay double."_

Silencia bites her lower lip, she needed the money… She balls her fist and sighs.

"Okay then."

"_Good girl, I knew I could count on you."_

Silencia shoves her cell-phone violently into her pocket. She slides her jacket around her shoulders and walks out of the building with a frown on her face.

"_I won't be able to sleep again this night…"_

The wind brushes Silencia's hair and her jacket back, revealing her thoughtful expression. The moonlight makes her pale skin shimmer and her scarlet eyes glimmer. Her long eyelashes slightly shadow her eyes. Her eyes soften gently as she remembers her goal.

"_I need to do this, for Melissa…"_


	5. I can't escape!

_Self-fulfilling prophecy__  
You never failed to comfort me  
In this town filled with violent mothers  
Cheating fathers  
Leaving lovers  
Angry brothers  
Starving daughters  
Starving daughters  
Worried lovers_

I swear to you  
Ill never trust again

The elegant, sincerely sad yet seductive voice lingers even after the last note dies… The whole room is silent as they breathlessly wait for her to sing once more. Just once more. One more and that'll be enough… But the lights fade and the singer disappears in the shadows, as fleeting as pleasure is supposed to be…

The singer strides elegantly through the dark hallway. Her well-curved body is covered by a red silk dress, mimicked from the Romans, a teasing slit from her hips all the way down slightly shows her long legs with each step. Her sensual lips are covered in blood-red lipstick. Her long, black hair is pulled up into an elegant bun, delicate tendrils of hair framing her face with and elegant demeanor.

Suddenly a pair of strong male arms surround her, pulling her into and embrace. Unfamiliar hands roam over her body and she stiffens, fiery rage flooding her veins.

"No!"

Her hand slap his cheek, hard. He stumbles backward and growls painedly. Silencia trembles, barely containing her anger and she turns away from the man and walks quickly to her dressing room. She slams the red door closed behind her and sits on the sofa, fuming silently.

"Is something wrong, my Princess?"

She perks at the voice and glares at the man standing in a corner in the room.

"What do you want? I did the performance as you asked me to… now pay up!"

The man smirks and walks to Silencia. He places a roll of money held together by a bracelet with diamonds in her hand.

"Here you go… I even took the liberty of buying you a little present as you can see…"

Silencia stares at the bracelet. It's a light hoop, made of white-gold, the diamonds are pink with a hint of red and are arranged in a way that makes it look like a butterfly. Silencia slides the bracelet from the money and puts the money in her pocket. Her vermilion glare burns his gaze with rage.

"Is this a bribe?"

The man smirks.

"How clever you are. It is, but you'll get a lot more if you oblige…"

Silencia throws the bracelet against the wall and the diamonds shatter, raining down on the floor. Silencia smirks at the man as he stares at the ruined bracelet.

"Kinda symbolic, isn't it? That bracelet is like your promises. Beautiful and shiny, but fake."

Silencia gestures to the door .

"And the perv is back, tried to molest me. Better take care of that."

The man nods, accepting his defeat and leaves the room, closing the door behind himself. Silencia changes into her black pants and black top. She grabs her jacket and quickly walks to the exit. A quick glance at the clock tells her it's already four am. She curses and quickens her pace. She takes a shortcut through a park, nearly running.

"Heya Red-Eyed-Demon~"

Her eyes widen at the voice and she stops. She glances around, but she can't see the one who spoke.

"I'm up here…"

Ikuto suddenly jumps from a branch above Silencia and lands in front of her. She sighs and glares at Ikuto.

"Why can't ya just leave me alone?! Everywhere I go, I see you!"

Ikuto smirks and steps toward her. Silencia steps back.

"I just want to know more about you. Is that a crime?"

Silencia stiffens her glare concentrated on his face. He keeps walking toward her and she keeps walking awa.

"Stalking is a crime! Stop following me everywhere!"

Silencia's back meets a tree and Ikuto plants his hands beside her head, trapping her. His lips are curved into a smirk and his eyes gaze at her with superiority clearly shining in his indigo orbs.

"Don't wanna."

Silencia tries to push him away, but she can't. Silencia groans and curses, but she can't push him away.

"Stop trying, you haven't eaten and you didn't sleep, you're too weak to defy me."

Silencia stares at Ikuto, fear clearly darkens her eyes and she trembles.

_"I can't escape!"_


End file.
